Flavor of the Weak
by Zero Output
Summary: Kari finds a horrible new boyfriend, when T.K and Davis try to split them up after seeing what a jerk he is to her, their lives get a little ratteled along the way-and who ends up getting her? R&R plz!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or American Hi-Fi...or do I? ^^;  
  
A/N: Alright, this is taken from the song "Flavor of the Weak" it's said-"Weak" and not "Week" because it's implying that she makes the guy who's singing weak because he's so in love with her all this..blah blah blah. Anyways, I'm publishing this for (semi-late! Gomen!) Valentines day =^_^= it's not really any couple in particular...ummm...It's the basic Davis and Kari flirt, but so do Kari and T.K.   
Warnings: Some drug content, but I'm not big on the subject, so I wouldn't worry.   
  
Kari Kamiya was sixteen and had found herself a boyfriend, Sean. She was sitting in on her room that her boyfriend had set up for her in his apartment. Davis had come over earlier that day, like he did every day. He handed her the pink nailpolish like she asked for a slouched onto the floor, his back up against the bed. "It's not right" he mumbled.  
"Pardon?" Kari asked, opening up the nail-polish. "Huh? oh, nothing"  
Kari turned up the radio, but Davis could still hear her boyfriend in the other room, flirting with Yolei over the phone.   
  
[She paints her nails and she don't know  
He's got her best friend on the phone]  
  
"Hey, Kari?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you really think Sean in right for you?" he asked, turning his head from the crack in the door to look at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
Davis shrugged "I dunno. I'mean, how would your parents feel if they knew that he did drugs?"  
  
Kari hit him lightly on the shoulder "He does not!"  
  
"Uh...huh...but, he does"  
  
Kari sighed "He's a sweetie. This is just a minor problem, besides, he said that he'll try to quit for me. "  
  
"Maybe you guys should break up....."  
  
"Davis, thats mean." she pouted  
  
He sat up on the bed and took the nailpolish away from her "Kari, he's totally wrong for you. You have a perfectly good bachelor right here for ya"  
  
"Who?" she giggled "You?"  
  
Davis facevaulted and left the room, "Hey Sean" he said, tilting his head slightly"  
Sean looked drowsily at him "Oh, hey..uhh, hey" he went back to talking on the phone. Davis left the apartment and met up with Ken, like he did every time he went to Kari's. "I don't get it" he mumbled  
  
"Shot down again?" Ken asked  
  
Davis sighed "You don't even understand"  
  
Ken sat down on the bench with Davis, waiting for his bus home. "Huh? whats not to understand?"  
  
"Her boyfriend, he's a complete asshole!"  
  
Ken stared blankly at Davis "And you're not?"  
"Hey shut up, man! Not like this, this guy is totally cheatin' on Kari, and every time I try to tell her she....man, she's so niave. It's like, she'd die for him. Ya'know?" he said, looking at Ken "She's so head over heals for him"  
  
"I think you should try and talk to her"  
  
"You don't think I've tried that?" Davis shouted in frustration "Didn't I just say that I tried that? Dude, she doesn't listen!!"  
Ken stood up and walked over to the bus "Well some body has to talk some sence into her"  
  
[She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes  
for all he gives to her]  
  
It was 3:47AM and Davis laid in his bed staring up at the wall thinking about his little ordeal. "T.K!" he shouted and he shot up in his bed. He picked up the phone and dialed T.K.'s number.  
"Hello?" a grogy voice said  
  
"T.K?"  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Okay..anyways, T.K! you gotta listen, have you met Kari's new boyfriend, yet?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Go there tomorrow. You have to meet him"  
  
"O..kay"  
  
"AND THEN BREAK THEM UP!"  
  
T.K. put the phone away from his ear untill the yelling stopped "What!? why?..no!"  
  
"Oh come on, dude! she listens to you!!!"  
  
T.K. sighed, despratley wanting out of the conversation "Fine, I'll go visit tomorrow. Okay?"  
"Great! thanks T.J.!" Davis hung up the phone and grinned victoriously "If she doesn't listen to T.K. then..we're all doomed" he flopped onto his pillow and had an easy sleep that night.  
  
The next evening, T.K. came over to Kari's boyfriends house after school. "Hey Kari,.." he said uneasy, as he entered Kari's all black and grey painted room. "Hi T.K.!"  
"Hey Kari..nice room" he joked  
  
"Yeah, it's Seans special decoration.." she giggled and looked at T.K. who was giving her a confused stare "Oh, do you want to come and meet Sean?"  
  
T.K. nodded and followed Kari into the small living room. T.K. looked at the muscular 6`3 Sean, who was sitting on his butt playing GameCube4.200. Kari sat next to him and motioned for T.K. to sit down. "Sean, this is my friend T.K."  
Sean stared idioticly at the telivision screen and nodded slightly. "Sean, this is my friend. Eh em!" Sean sighed, annoyance was all over his face. He pushed pause and impatiently shook T.K's hand. "Hey" he said not long before resuming his game.  
Kari stood up and headed for the kitchen "Anybody want anything?"  
  
"No thanks!" T.K. yelled back. "Yeah babe! One beer, and while you're in there could ya make me a sandwich?" Kari sighed and began to make his food  
  
"So, Sean. How old are you?" T.K. asked, in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.  
  
"Eighteen, dude" he replied  
  
"I'm heeere!" a scratchy voice yelled from the front door.   
  
"Day-man!" Sean yelled to Davis "Hey man"  
  
T.K. looked at Davis with a raised eyebrow "Day-man?" he whispered  
  
"It's his crappy excuse for a nickname" Davis whispered back.   
  
"Hey Kari! Davis is here! Grab a beer for him, too. Babe" Sean yelled  
  
"No thanks Kari!" Davis yelled to the kitchen before turning back to Sean "Listen dude, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't drink yet. I'm sixteen"  
  
"Speaking of which" Sean said, kind of out-of-it "I'm holding a humongo party tonite, dudes. Your invited if ya wanna come."  
  
"You know it!" Davis shouted  
  
"Eh.." T.K. slouched down in his chair "Yeah I might come"  
  
"Whats the matter?" Sean asked "Need premission from mommy first?"  
  
Kari walked into the room long enough to hear that comment, and instead of sticking up for T.K., she just sat down. T.K. and Davis exchanged annoyed glances and turned back to the 'happy couple'. "Hey Kari, thanks for the grub" he said, pigging out of his food. "I just finished inviting the guys here to a party tonite."  
  
"Oh?" Kari said "Are they coming?" she asked, looking at Davis and T.K.  
  
"I'll be comin'! but we don't know about T.K. yet"  
  
"Well, what kind of party is it?" T.K. asked.  
  
"It's a.." Sean gave out a stoned blank stare and then looked back at T.K. "It's a party-party, dude!"  
  
"Uh..huh" T.K. glanced around at how the whole apartment was painted black, grey, and white.   
  
"Oh, by the by" Sean said, looking at Kari "I'm gonna have to cancel our plans for dinner at your parents on Tuesday, babe"  
  
"What? but you promised!"   
"Yeah, but there's another party-party going on and I gotta be there"  
  
  
[And he's got posters on the wall  
of all the girls he wished she was]  
  
That night was a mega-huge party. At least 60 or 70 people squished into the small apartment. T.K and Davis both showed up, there were drugs and booz. Kari and Sean fought all night, thought it didn't really matter, everyone wouldn't end up remembering the night before, anyway.   
T.K. woak up that morning in Kari's bedroom. He wasn't sure if it was the fumes of pot, being tired, or the beer that made him pass out that night. A big hunch told him it was a micture of all three, and that either way-he was in huge trouble from his mother, not only because he hadn't checked in, called, e-mailed or contacted her in any way shape or form, but he was going to go home smelling like pot. He managed to stand up and walk to the door, which was half open. He didn't walk out when he heard Kari and Sean start to fight.   
  
"Sean, there's people laying all over the apartment!"  
  
Sean looked up from his needle and his coffee table and looked right through her. "Huh?" he grunted.  
  
"Never mind.." she said cleaning up the kitchen "Can we please stop by my parents house and at least say 'Hi' to my parents, then we can just say that we can't stay long."  
  
Sean sighed and put away his needles, seeing as how he couldn't use them as logn as Kari kept 'blabbing away' like she always did, according to him, anyway. "Well babe.." he thought for a moment "We'll see, I guess"  
Kari sighed "Okay, I'm going to go wake up Davis and T.K.. You wake up your friends, too. Okay?" she asked sweetly.  
He nodded, not really paying attention. T.K shut the door and sat on Kari's bed "So he's a complete druggy-jerk, and she'd gladly lick the spit off of his shoes..." T.K. flopped onto the bed "Whats wrong with this picture?" he whispered "No wonder Davis wanted me to check this out.."  
  
Kari walked into her bedroom and sat next to T.K. "Oh, you're awake.." she smiled  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
There was a breif moment of awkward silence, which usually was not normal between the two of them. T.K. then grabbed her hands and brought them closer to him "Kari ... this isn't exactly my, well, what I mean in, -Sean" T.K. stopped his sentance with a sigh and Kari took her hands away from him "I know how you feel but"  
  
T.K. cut her off "I don't think you do..."  
  
"I have to go wake up Davis" she said, excusing herself. he followered her anyway. Kari and T.K. walked into the living room to find Davis. Kari stepped over six people and put her hand on Davis's cheek. He flinched, and they both knew he was awake. He pretended anyway. He put his hand over hers and she could feel his cheek warm up from the blush. "Oh mommy I don't want to go to school" he joked.  
  
Suddenly, T.K., Kari, and Davis all went pale and Davis shot up from the floor. They all looked at the clock at the wall that read: 10:05-AM and looked back at eachother "SCHOOL!" they all yelled. Kari and T.K jumped over all the people trying to get to the door, while Davis just trampeled all over everyone and anyone who was in his way.  
  
"SEAN! I'm leaving!" Kari yelled opening the door. He slowley walked over to her, prolonging her getting to school, he kissed her on the cheek "Babe, I ain't gonna be here when you get back. I'm going out to dinner with Nicole"  
Kari forced a smile and kissed him back "Bye!"  
  
[And he means everything to her]  
  
Once they reached their school T.K. stopped them in the halls "You guys...we smell like drugs!"   
  
Davis kept walking and opened up the door "Hey, our teachers really really old, she'll never notice" Davis whispered confidently.  
  
After a long day in detention, T.K arrived at his house. "I forgot my key.." T.K. said to himself while digging through his pockets. "Crap. This isn't going to help my cause.." he sighed and lightly smacked his head against the door. "Ow.." he rang the door bell and his mother answered. When she seen it was him she let him in with a dissapointed look draped over her face "Your teacher called" she said, closing the door.  
  
"I know, mom. Look, don't go jumping into conslusions just yet. Okay?" he said pleeding. She raised her eyesbrow and glared at him. "I know this looks, and smells wrong but..it's really not what it seems"  
His mom shook her head and picked up the phone "I'm calling Matt"  
  
Meinwhile-Davis arrived at his house around 7:02PM he unlocked the door and walked in. "DAVIS MOTOMIYA!!!!" his mother shreiked from the next room. She ran into the room with his father.   
  
"Hey mom, hey dad" he smiled and dropped his backpack on the ground "Whats for dinner?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"DAVIS!" his mother yelled "We got a call from your teacher"  
  
"Oh that" Davis sighed and looked in the pot of stew "Yeah, I was at a party. Chill out, it's not like I did the drugs, though I may or may not have gotten high off the fumes that were around me." he looked at his parents who still didn't look too pleased with him "Around me" he repeated, hoping it would make some kind of impact on them. "Okay, you're losin' it Davis" he whispered to himself "So just tell'em what they wanna hear" he lowdened his voice "Okay, I had one little joint, and I hated every minute of it. I'll neeever do it again" the patted him on the back for making 'such a wise decision' and he started to pour himself some stew.   
  
Kari cleaned up her boyfriends apartment when she got home. She found three bra's that weren't her's. She ignored them and threw them in the trash. She was sure that Sean was the perfect guy, he just needed to be loved. Then he would straighten up for her. It was soon after 2AM when Sean arrived at home. "Sean! where were you?"  
  
He didn't answer her question, "Hey BABY!" he yelled "I'm so damn stoned, honey". Kari sighed and helped him to bed. "By the by, I wanted to make you go to a party, party..baby"  
  
"What?" she questioned, not understanding his slirred speech, meaning he was drunk, too.  
  
"Party, baby" he repeated, almost passing out "We're goin' to a party, a party-party, babe."  
  
'that means a drug party' she thought "When?"  
  
"Tuesday, baby"  
  
"But what about my parents!?"  
  
He ignored her and rolled over. "I don't want to go, anyway. I don't like your partys..." Kari said  
  
He turned back around and grabbed her throat "Baby, I gotta show you off at my party" he whined. She put her hands on his, trying to pry them off "Okay..okay!" he let her go "We'll go"   
  
[Her boyfirend, he don't know  
anything about her]  
  
Matt had brought T.K. downtown, request of his mother to go and 'straighten out' T.K. "Hey T.K." Matt said softly  
"Okay, listen you don't have to do this. I don't do drugs!"  
  
Matt put his hand on T.K's shoulder "It's okay..They say that acceptance is the hardest part"  
  
"Matt" T.K. said planley, while taking Matt's hand off him "I don't do drugs. I was at Kari's new house, she lives with her boyfriend. And he's such a jerk! he does drugs, he goes to partys, he dates other girls, he's ugly- and she still kisses his ass!"  
  
Matt facevaulted and looked at the people who were staring at T.K. "He's..hyper" they all stopped looking and Matt directed his attention back to T.K. "Oh. Heh heh..Kari's dating a druggy? Geez, how'd that get past Tai"  
  
T.K. stayed silent. "Tai doesn't know!?" Matt yelled. "Shh! do you want the whole town to know about this?"   
  
Matt sighed "So basicly..." he waited for T.K. to finish the sentance. "So basicly, me and Davis are trying to break them up" T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, so whats the deal?"  
  
"So!" T.K. yelled "So she loves him!"  
  
Matt and T.K. had come across a park, so decided to use the park-bench to it's best potential. They sat down. "I'm not seeing a problem"  
  
T.K. glared at his brother "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, she loves him. So you should just stay out of this"  
  
T.K. slouched down "But what if she gets hurt"  
  
"Than, she learns from her mistakes"  
  
"What if she get's killed!?"  
  
"Uhh. If it goes that far, then we'll do somthing about it then. But just butt out for now"  
  
"But what if it's too late!?"  
  
"What if a volcano errupted and all of Tokyo was wiped out." Matt said sarcasticly "Then we'd all be dead. Don't worry so much!"  
  
[He's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see]  
  
"Yes mom" Kari said, fiddling around with the telephone cord "Well, he's not feeling well" she glanced over at Sean who was playing video games. "Yes, sorry. We'll try to come over next week. Okay, love you too. Tell Tai I said hi!..bye"  
  
Kari walked into the living room through the open-concept kitchen and sat next to Sean. "Haha! Yeah! kicked your ass!" he yelled at the TV.  
  
"I hope you're happy"  
  
"About what?" he said, not taking his eyes off of the enemy  
  
"About us not going to my parents"  
  
"I am. I didn't wanna go, babe"  
  
Kari sighed "Well, I promised that we would go next week"  
  
"Sorry, I'm busy that day" he said, repeatedly tapping the A button. "But I didn't even tell you the date!" she said  
"Yeah, but I'll make it a point to be busy that day, hey, my partys tonite" he said, shutting off the game. "Go change"  
  
"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing now?" she asked  
  
"It's ugly. You have to find a party-party-dress that'll make you look somewhat attractive"  
  
"Oh...alright" Kari said, walking into her bedroom.  
  
"Oh! and invite those two guys, babe! they were a riot!" he yelled  
  
"You mean T.K. and Davis?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
She sighed "I don't think they'd want to come"  
  
"Tell them I'd accept it as a personal favor"  
  
"I really don't think that their parents would be too pleased, judging on what happened last time they were at a 'party party'" she mocked.  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
She picked up the phone and brought it into her room. She threw it on her bed and pretended she was talking to Davis, while getting undressed. "Oh? You CAN'T come, Davis?!" she yelled, loud enough for Sean to hear her "You say it's because of what happened LAST TIME?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid, babe!" he yelled from the living room "I'm on the extention"  
  
Kari sighed and dialed T.K's number "Hello Mrs Takaishi, is T.K. there?"  
  
"Yes Kari, but T.K.'s grounded right now. I'll tell him to call you in a week"  
  
"Um, okay. Bye"  
  
Kari hung up the phone and dialed Davis's number "Hi Jun, is Davis there? ...."  
"No-well yes, but he said he wasn't taking calls because he was trying to figure somthing out. Takes alot out of him to do that, you'know"  
  
"o-kay. You tell him I called then. Alright. Bye"  
  
Kari walked out into the living room, wearing a party-dress and walked up to Sean. "They can't come"  
  
"I'll have to sneak them out then"  
  
"Just forget it, they don't have to come"   
  
[She's just the Flavor of the Weak]  
  
That night at the party, there were all too many drugs. There were nineteen guys, and about seven girls that were drag-alongs. "Hi guys" Kari said, walking into the room full of girls. They were passing around pot. "Here" One of the girls said, passing it to Kari "Want a drag?"  
  
"Umm..." she took it and slowley found her way out of the room and made her way to Sean.  
  
"Sean. I wanna go home"   
  
"Oh, look dudes, my little lady is tryin' some pot!"  
  
"Umm" Kari looked at the dope and looked back up at Sean "No. Those girls handed it to me and. Look it doens't matter, I wanna go home!"  
  
"Pleeeease" Sean said "Do it for me. Then we'll be like one, babe. Come on, for us"  
  
"For us?" Kari repeated "Well..." she took as long as possible to bring the marijuna to her mouth and then inhailed.  
Afterwards, Kari insisted that she go lay down. His friend took her into his room and left her there. She lay down on the bed, which appeared to be swallowing her. She kept moving around, trying to avoid the feeling.   
  
[Its Friday night and She's all alone  
He's a million miles away]  
  
The following Friday after school- Davis was on his way to Kari's, but his plans of going to her house was stomped on when he bashed into her on the sidewalk. "Oh, Kari" he said, backing up and making sure she was alright "You look..."  
She smiled "Thanks, Davis"  
  
"Where are you headed to?"  
  
"Oh, just out to get some chocolatey chocolate chip ice-cream for Sean before we go to a party"  
  
Kari and Davis went and sat on a bench nearby the corner store "Party?" Davis repeated   
  
"Oh yeah" she said annoyed "Another party-party" she mocked, trying to get the surfer dude accent just right.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"A different kind, though. He's going away tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah" Davis laughed "Nothing like leaving town with a hangover"  
  
She laughed. "Where's he goin' ?" he asked  
  
"He's going to California for two weeks."  
  
"Ohh. Big party-town right now I hear" Davis said with a sigh "Kari.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Has he ever offered you drugs?" he asked, all the sudden finding his shoes highly intresting.  
  
Kari's face went beat red and she studdered "N-no"  
  
"Good" he looked back up at her and punched his fist into the palm of his hand " 'cause if he ever does I'll bash his skull in!"  
  
Kari began to fidget, dig through her pocket, counting how much money she had for the ice-cream. Anything that avoided looking at Davis.  
  
"Kari?"  
She continued to count the money "Nn?"  
  
"Tell me okay?"  
  
She stood up defensivley, still blushing "There's nothing to tell!" she yelled  
  
"Fine. I'll believe you. Kari, ..I just don't want you to get hurt"  
  
"Well I'm not going to" she said harshly "Now, I have to get to the store!"  
  
  
[She's dressed to kill, but the TV's on  
He's connected to the sound]  
  
Kari walked back into Sean's apartment and handed the ice-cream to him and walked off to the fridge to get a drink. The apartment wreaked of pot, as it usually did. "Hows the ice cream?" she asked.  
"It could be better" he said, throwing it at the wall by the handful "I'm not really in the mood for it anyways"  
  
Kari sighed "I just bought that, Sean"  
  
"Yeah, well waddya gonna do, babe?"  
  
Kari brushed it off and tried to bring up a new conversation "I got a new dress today,"  
  
"Do you smell that?" Sean said, ignoring her "Man, that wreaks!"  
  
She sat next to him "I think you'll like it! I was hoping we could go out to dinner or somthing"  
"Can, can we get rid of that hideous smell?"  
  
She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "There's that smell again" he said, sniffing her neck "It's you!"  
She sighed "It's perfume"  
  
He made a disgusted noise "Well, wash it off or somthing. It's way strong, baby"  
  
"Uhg..." she let her hair out of it's pony-tail and walked to the bathroom "So anyways" she yelled "Did you wanna go out to dinner or somthing tonight?"  
  
"Sorry, babe! can't I'm going out with Nicole and Jennifer!"  
  
She walked out into the living room all soapy "Huh?"  
  
"I'm havin' a going away party with my girls. Huh, guess I forgot to tell you"  
  
"Guess you did" she said annoyed. "Am I invited?"  
  
"Umm," he looked at his hand, which had the party-invites on it "Nope. Sorry, babe. But you have to stay here and take care of Tad"  
  
"Who's Tad?" she asked in utter confusion.  
  
"Here" he reached into his pocket and took out a little green frog. "Tad"  
  
Kari facevaulted and stared at the frog "Um..this building doesn't allow pets"  
  
"Yeah, but Tad's my friend. So deal with it, babe" he handed her the frog and left for his room.   
  
[And he's got pictures on the wall  
Of all the girls he's loved before]  
  
When Sean left, Kari instantly picked up the phone and dialed T.K.'s number, dispite being grounded, T.K. answered the phone. "Hello, T.K. speaking"   
  
"T.K.!" Kari yelled happily.  
  
"Hey, Kari. Whats up?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could come over"  
  
"I don't think so" T.K. glanced back to the living room where his mother was "Is Sean there?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Then I think I might be able to make it"  
  
"Aren't you grounded?" Kari asked  
  
T.K. grinned evily "I've got my works. See you in a few!"  
  
"Bring a fish bowl!" she yelled before he hung up the phone. "Hope he heard that"  
  
Kari hung up the phone. It was no less than fifteen minutes before T.K. arrived at the apartment. "Hey T.K., have a seat"   
He sat down and handed her the fish bowl "Whats this for?"  
  
She took it and put the frog next to it on the counter. T.K. laughed "Oh, whats his name?"  
"Tad" she smiled and watched the frog hop around the bowl "So, how'd you get your mom to let you come here?" she asked  
  
"Just remember this: Being a momma's boy has it's perks"   
  
She giggled "Ah."   
  
"Was some one eating ice cream earlier?" he asked  
  
"Um, sort of. Why?"  
  
He pointed to the wall with ice-cream blobs still dripping down it "Thats why"  
"Yeah," she stood up and got a cloth from the kitchen and proceeded to clean up the ice-cream. "Sean made me go out and buy him ice-cream, then he said he didn't want any so he threw it at the wall"  
  
"What a nice guy" T.K. said sarcasticly "Why wouldn't he just put it in the freezer like normal people" he laughed "Guess I just answered my own question."  
  
"I guess he thought throwing it at the wall would be more fun" she said trying to get a particular chocolate chip off the wall.  
  
"Why don't you wait untill he get's home and make him clean it? Never mind. Where is he, anyway?" he asked  
  
"He's out with Nicole and Jennifer" she said  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Some of his friends"  
  
"You mean back-up grilfriends" T.K. mumbeled. "What was that?" she said.  
  
"Nothing. So, when did you last talk with Davis?"  
  
"Today...." she took her place next to T.K. on the couch and put her head on his shoulder, watching his hands as he held the frog.  
  
"T.K.?" she said nervously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A few days ago Sean brought me to a party and I met up with these girls and all this stuff happened and he said it'd be doing it for us and I did drugs!" she started crying and looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. T.K. stared at her for what seem'd like an eternity, which in reality was only about seven seconds. He opened his mouth to say somthing and then closed it again.   
  
"It was aweful, I had no controll. It was like I was in a dream but it wasn't, well it wasn't as enjoyable. It was like I was in a dream and I knew that I was awake. And you know how when you're out in the cold for too long and your chin goes all numb and red?"  
  
T.K. nodded  
  
"Thats how it felt, I couldn't talk right. Everything seem'd to be shooting in at me, like streams. But it was all bunched up together, it was so hard to understand. Then I went in to lay down and the walls were coming in at me and I couldn't make it stop"  
  
T.K. put the frog into the fish-bowl he brang over, turned back and hugged Kari.  
  
"Don't tell Davis" she whispered "He'll hurt him..."  
  
[And she knows all his favorite songs]  
  
T.K. didn't go straight home that night, it had reached 3:26AM and he headed for Davis Motomiya's home. He rang the doorbell and Jun answered, rubbing her eyes "Um, T.K.?"  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry for how late it is, but, is Davis here?"  
  
"Of coarse he is! .." she sighed and let T.K. in "I'll go get him."  
  
Davis walked out of his bedroom in his yellow pajama's and looked at T.K. "What are you doin' here?"  
  
"Davis, it's about Kari"  
  
Davis fully opened his eyes "Kari!? what about Kari?!"  
  
"I was talking with Kari tonite, Sean showed her the world of drugs."  
  
"Kari did drugs?!!" Davis repeated. T.K. nodded and watched Davis dash to his room, he came out not five minutes later dressed in his normal outfit. "Man, I'm gonna kick his ass!" he yelled.   
  
Jun looked at Davis with a freaked out yet suspicious look on her face and dumped the rest of her milk in the sink "Uhh, G'night"  
  
"I was talking to Matt," T.K. said "And he said that we probibly shouldn't but in on her relationship"  
  
"Yeah well, too bad. I'm not just gonna sit back and watch Kari get hurt!"  
  
"Fine. Let's go"  
  
[Her boyfriend, He don't know  
anything about her]  
  
Sean had arrived home that night telling Kari a little too much in his idiotic-usualy state of mind. "YOU CHEATED ON ME!?" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah, but it's okay"  
  
Kari raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms "HOW is it okay? and for WHO!?"  
  
"Babe, just don't think about it so much. It's not really that important"  
  
"Not important!??!??!"   
  
"Yeah, so let's, ya'know, go to bed or somthing"  
  
"Cheated! You CHEATED on me!" she looked at him like he was insane "CHEATED!!!" she yelled  
"Look bitch, shut up!" he said as he punched her, sending her flying straight across the room, smashing her into the wall.  
  
[He's too stoned  
He's too stoned]  
  
Davis and T.K. burst through the door long enough to catch that last scene, Davis ran up to Sean and kicked him in the back, followed by a swift punch to the skull. T.K. did his share by whipping the telivision at him. "STOOOOP!!" Kari shrieked.  
"No way, Kari!" Davis yelled, continuing to punch Sean in the head. "Not untill you get outta here!"  
Kari managed to stand and tried to pry Davis off of Sean. Instead, Sean picked up Davis and T.K. whipping them both across the room. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Sean yelled.  
  
"Sean don't!" Kari pleaded.  
  
"Get outta here, Kari!" Davis said, getting back up. "GET OUT!"  
  
"No!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face..  
  
"Kari!!" T.K. threw anything and everything that he could find at Sean and turned to Kari "Call the police right now! Give them his stash and" Sean then punched T.K. in the stomich "And get him arrested" T.K. finished while ex-hailing.  
"No! just stop it" she screamed "Stop it!!"  
  
"Kari! Just do it!" Davis yelled. Sean pushed Davis out of the way like he was an ant and looked at Kari "You do bitch, and I'll kick your ass and murder you"  
  
"No!" she yelled.  
  
"TRY THIS!!!" T.K. yelled shoving a needle into Sean's arm. He slowley got more tired and eventually passed out within minutes. "That should keep him sleeping for a while" he looked at Davis and Kari. "Davis, you take her out of here, I'm gonna call the cops"  
  
"NO!" Kari screamed. Davis picked her up by the waist and carried her outside.   
  
[He's too stoned  
He's too stoned]  
  
Davis took Kari outside into the rain and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her closer to him. "You're still crying.." he said, wiping away some of her tears.   
  
She sniffed and tried to get away from his grasp.   
  
"Kari.....he doesn't deserve you"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Kari! would you listen to me? this is for your own good. Ya may not see it now but ..Kari we're just bein' good friends."  
  
"Hmph! Good friends?!" she said through crying, still trying to get away "Good friends would let me go and help my boyfriend!!"  
  
"Kari..." he said sweetly "He's not your boyfriend, and I bet you any money he is at least twelve other girls boyfriends."  
  
"Don't say that" she said.  
  
"Reilise it, Kari" he pulled her closer "That you deserve better than that"  
  
He pulled her as close as he could possibly could and pressed his lips hard up against hers and unexpectedly, she didn't break the kiss. She did know that she deserved better, and this was the lock for the vault. Police sirens were heard and Davis took his lips away from hers "You're shaking.." he said with a slight laugh. She put her head on his chest and smiled   
"I never...."  
  
Just then, T.K. ran out and walked up to them. Davis backed away from Kari and looked at T.K. "The cops are here" T.K. said "That was quick..He's in there!" he yelled to one of the officers.   
  
T.K and Davis put their arms around Kari's waist and began to walk down the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I am, now..and-thanks you guys"  
  
  
[Yeah she's the Flavor of the Weak  
She makes me weak] 


End file.
